


CRIMSON

by shushuponpon



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushuponpon/pseuds/shushuponpon
Summary: 贵族遗孀和马车夫
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

KT  
K马车夫*T公爵夫人  
无责任的完全虚构

——————————

正午时分，从口袋里拿出卷着劣质烟草的香烟放进嘴里叼着，火柴划过盒边，闪出花火，尾端燃起的闪烁和随之而来的烟雾稍稍驱散了独自等待的烦闷。这是他成为威尔公爵家马车夫的第二个月，这些天来，他驾着马车在城内四处周游，每次到达目的地，他便留在附近不起眼的地方在车旁等待公爵夫人出来，伺候马儿和抽抽烟几乎是他仅有的消遣。

“你看着面生，新来的？”旁边盘着腿坐在石台子上的几个人看上去都是马车夫打扮，他们啃着点心，不需多想，这些看上去精致昂贵的小面包，是从后厨所获，这些贵族绅士淑女，从来在派对上就不会过多摄取这些个油脂糖分，更何况后厨的那些个厨子，只要用花言巧语哄上一哄，取几个吃食简直是手到擒来。堂本光一不稀罕这些个东西，更不屑于为了这个去与那些人打交道。

“是的，几位好眼力。”

“从前是做什么的？”

“原是当邮差的。”

“哦，跑腿送信的。”一副恍然大悟的样子。

从前的确是当邮差的，这份工作他勤勤恳恳做了二十多年，从豆丁这么大的小孩一直做到将近四十岁，他原以为这会是他的终身事业，怎知道一场大火烧毁了货仓，他便被遣散出来了，又听闻城里正好有个人家缺个马车夫，正好主人家觉得他合适，他就当了这个马车夫。

话题没有停留在他身上，那几个人胡扯了一会儿，忽然谈到了自家妻子，嬉笑声中有抱怨也有炫耀。“这位新来的，你家太太怎么样啊？”

“不曾结婚的。”结婚的念头有出现过，却又被掐灭了，他是老大不小了，迟迟没有对象，一方面是因为他手头拮据难以给别人许诺将来，另一方面他实在不愿意在目前对他表示过好感的人之中选一个，他看过的那些缱绻动人的小说文集里头，总是会用尽溢美词汇来描述爱情，这样的爱情，在那些人中间，他是一次都没能感受到。

那几个手头的面包吃完了，往衣服上揩揩，并没有询问为什么堂本光一没有娶妻，原因很简单——他们并不感兴趣，他们想要从堂本光一身上得到的除了他自己家里的那点八卦，就是他服侍的主人家的风流韵事。“所以你是哪家的车夫？”

“威尔公爵家的。”

听了堂本光一的话，好事的表情立马涌现，他们不怀好意地笑着，“这位公爵夫人，可是个大美人啊！”

这一点是毋庸置疑的，堂本光一当日第一次见到夫人的时候，恍惚间以为进了油画，他五官精致，体态丰腴，肌肤光滑细腻，举手投足皆是成熟韵味。

“你们认识我们夫人。”

“岂止认识，关于那位的传言，我们可听了不少呢。”

堂本光一以前并不认识什么贵族，更不曾认真听过市井流言，如今说到关于公爵夫人的事情，他不禁竖起耳朵。

他们说，这位公爵夫人是威尔公爵的第三任夫人，比老公爵小三十岁，也不知使了什么手段，从他二十多岁嫁入一直到老公爵去世，老公爵再也没有在外头惹上桃色新闻，更是没有离婚再娶，生前还力排众议将家产全部划到他的名下，总之就是把老公爵圈得死死的。早几年老公爵死了，他的追求者络绎不绝，更有人说王宫里有人有意娶他。

“既然为他做事，他背后那点事情，肯定知道不少吧？”

烟灰掸到地上，他一脸疑惑地看着他们，于是他们哄笑起来，只觉得他是装傻充楞，又补了一句，“你们家夫人，难道就没有什么情人？比如半夜三更让你送他出去，或者回来的时候衣衫不整脸颊发红？”

堂本光一抿起嘴唇，用力吸了一口烟，这烟的味道并不好，呛得喉咙发疼。

为了方便夫人随时用车，堂本光一现今住在公爵府上。除了用车以外，他见到夫人的机会不多，有一次是在那敞开的斑斓的琉璃窗外，夫人身穿白色的长袍，赤脚踏在毛绒绒的地毯之上，披散着缎带一样的长发，啜一口牛奶然后玻璃杯放到钢琴顶上，他的双手抚上琴键，指尖灵活，流淌出的旋律从屋内传到光一耳内。晨间的光温柔地描画了夫人的轮廓，光一以为自己许是进了伊甸。或是目光过于灼热，夫人忽而抬起头，望向侧边的窗户，于是捕捉到偷看的光一，夫人笑容和煦，走到窗边，欢快地询问，“你喜欢这首曲子吗？”

“喜欢。”他手心冒汗，直勾勾地看着夫人，他应该是懂得避讳的，可是他没有办法移开眼睛。

“要进来吗？我再给你弹一次。”

光一几乎要起身步向屋内，又绊住了脚，“夫人，我方才刚喂过马，恐怕会弄脏屋内的地板。”

“那就脱了鞋再进来。”

那日堂本光一站在钢琴旁边，曲子没有听进去多少，却几乎数清了夫人眼睛上的睫毛。

思绪拉回现实，面前这几个人仍絮絮叨叨地谈着笑，无需他说话，他们照样可以热火朝天。光一碾熄了剩下的香烟，将其踢到矮树丛之下。

他们的对话突然停止，光一抬起头，原来夫人就站在不远处。嚼舌根的人们脸色发红，不知是因为谈论的对象出现在面前还是单纯震慑于夫人的气场和美貌。

夫人伸出手，光一便扶着他上了车。

车驶到大道上，车内的夫人的声音传来，“是认识了新朋友吗？”

“只是偶尔碰上的，算不得新朋友。夫人今天走得有些早。”这类的午餐宴会，一般会一直持续到晚上。

“有些无聊，我溜出来了。”

夫人在从车窗往外看，灰蒙的天空着实给不了好心情，他打了个哈欠，慵懒地伸了个腰。

★★★

堂本光一收拾车子的时候，在座上发现了一条丝巾。他捡起来凑近闻了闻，上面还残留着夫人身上那股淡淡的幽香，他随手放入了外套口袋里，想着明日再亲手交给夫人。

夫人下车的时候脸色不大好看，许是宴会上哪个不知轻重的惹恼了他，堂本光一目送他进了主宅，便牵着马去了马厩。

事实上夫人心情欠佳并不是因为这场宴会，公爵夫人这个身份他顶了十多年，总不是会连一场宴会都应酬不来，令他心烦意乱的是府里这位新来的马车夫。

初见的时候，他便觉得这个人与其他的马车夫不一样，通体的气度比起市井小人，更像是个受过礼仪教育的上等阶层，只是开口的口音完全暴露了他的出身。他说他不曾当过贵族的马车夫，但是他上手很快，似乎城里上上下下每一个路口每一个街角都烂熟于心。他每次上车之前都会捋捋马儿的鬃毛，他会对马儿笑，称之为乖孩子。可能碍于主仆有别，又或许没有那样的心情，他从没有见过他对自己这般笑。自他进府以来，夫人就很喜欢观察这位马车夫。他身量不高，却显得修长，挽起袖子露出的上臂健壮有力，棕色的衬衫极好地勾勒出他身体的肌肉线条。即使在烈日下炙烤许久，那流淌的汗水都显得干净，如上好的水晶。

既是令人赏心悦目的，又如何能使他心情不悦？

宴会上那些所谓的朋友衣饰华美，有举着酒杯半句离不开黄金买卖的，也有趁着妻子不在跟别人调情的……角落的乐手们奏得卖力，却没有一个人欣赏，那喧闹声充斥神经，于是他情不自禁地想到光一。在他面前，光一总是沉默寡言，偶尔开口都会令自己暗暗高兴半天，他的声音低沉，颇为悦耳，若是他的话，面对面侃上一天估计都不会腻烦的。

他兴致满满地逃离宴会，才寻到光一就发现他跟其他车夫混在一处。他从来不喜欢这些车夫，他们同他们的雇主一样，都是爱嚼舌根的小人，捕风捉影的东西在他们嘴里总是有模有样的。他不想光一在他们嘴边听到什么胡话还信以为真。

★★★

寂静的夜里，借着灯的光亮，堂本剛捏着画笔修改着手中的画。他的父亲曾是为王室作画的画匠，十几年前他随父亲一起入宫为刚满五岁的王子画生日肖像，就是在那里，他遇到了仍未老眼昏花的威尔公爵，也是在那里，威尔公爵当着在场所有人的面向他求婚，根本没有拒绝的余地。在威尔公爵的要求下，他进门以后，开始穿裙子、留长发、每日剃毛，他就站在公爵的身边，充当着漂亮的装饰品。

堂本剛放下画笔，开始解背后的纽扣，然后站起来，淡粉色的长裙在他的脚上掉落成一圈。他走到试衣镜面前，镜中的自己唇边浮起一圈灰青，洁白的上身有些许压痕，那是束腰留下的痕迹……他对着镜中的自己笑了，只轻轻的笑，他曾被公爵要求不许高声，即便到现在他说话从来都是轻声细语的。

“来，剛，我亲爱的小羊羔，做给我看，做给我看。”公爵最喜爱的消遣，便是衣冠整齐的坐在沙发上，让剛跪在他面前自渎，然后痉挛着进入状态的时候给他泼一壶凉水，看着狼狈的剛拍手大笑。

堂本剛揩去流到嘴角的眼泪，对着镜子说，“我不是你的羊羔，老东西。”

这一夜他裹着被子坐在床上，盯着灯火直到天明。

★★★

数日之后的一个午后，堂本剛倚在窗台边上读着新得来的小说，窗外枝头上站着一只鸟，是一只拥有着柔滑的宝蓝色羽毛的鸟，他瞧着欣喜，便索性合上书本仔细欣赏。

忽而一阵乐声传来，音量不大，还是能听出调调，堂本剛辨别着来源的方向，一路寻过去。

他提着裙摆，脚步欢快而轻盈，心砰砰直跳，他步步逼近，走到了一扇暗红色的门前。他知道这是光一的房间，门内口琴声断断续续，他举起手想要敲门，又犹豫地在门外踱步。

待他终于伸出手敲门，门手刚碰上门板便发现门原是虚掩着的，只稍稍一推就开了。

光一坐在床上，对来者的身份感到惊讶，他急忙扣上敞开的衬衣，欲起身迎接。

“光一也会这首曲子？”剛进门的时候顺手将门闩上了，对方脸上的惊喜神色让他暗暗欢喜。

“先前夫人弹的时候觉得好听，于是就想试着用口琴吹出来，可惜反反复复只记得一小段主旋律。”剛在床边踢掉小皮鞋，盘腿坐到光一的身边，光一心生紧张，低着头没敢看他。

“回头我把曲谱给你，或许我们可以试试合奏。”剛扯掉发带，一头长发如瀑布般垂下来，“光一，你还会别的曲子吗？”

“学过几首小调。”

“我想听。”

“好。”

话音刚落，剛挪挪身子，躺下来枕着光一的大腿，光一拿着口琴，完全愣了。

剛卷着自己发丝玩，一双杏眼含着水光，好似没觉得自己的行为有何不妥。光一稳着气息，口琴放到嘴边，第一音出来的时候就有些走调，剛轻轻地笑了，笑声引起的颤动使光一腿间酥麻，尔后光一放弃吹奏，望着拿他大腿当枕头的夫人，剛手里还卷着发丝，他对上了光一的视线。

光一的下唇微微有些破皮，上下滚动的喉结竟是漂亮的心形……剛愈发觉得自己的耳根在发热，温度弥漫到脸颊和颈部，他迅速扶着床坐了起来，用发带重新扎好头发，理了理裙子上的皱褶，脚尖落地，他穿上来时的小皮鞋。

“夫人，”光一想说些什么，又不知该如何开口，就这么没头没脑的一句称呼，便没有了下文。

“把曲子练好，改天再给我奏一遍。”

剛故作镇定，却在迈出第一步的时候就被床脚绊了一下，光一下意识地握住他的手，剛回头看他，他立即松开。

被闩上的门又被打开，剛离开了光一的房间。

★★★

一枚叶子落到剛的头上，他将其取下来，又回头看看那扇暗红色的门。

门内的人手掌覆上胸膛，心脏像是在手掌心上胡乱蹦跳。

堂本光一突然觉得，或许那描述心动瞬间的词汇句子，并不足以诠释他此刻躁动的灵魂。

tbc

KT   
K马车夫＊T 丧偶公爵夫人  
无责任的完全虚构

并不能决断用幻想的文字作为生贺是否合适，仅在这样的日子，感谢每一个可爱人儿的存在。

——————————

管家推开门，迎面的灰尘让他打了一个大大的喷嚏，抬眼一看屋内的陈设还与老公爵在世的时候一般无二，只是靠窗的那些物件的表面颜色明显暗淡了，这也是好几年没有人靠近过这个房间的证据。设在二楼的书房窗户朝西，一到落日时分便整个房间布满金光，从前公爵喜欢在夕阳下饮茶，剛会往茶里放入四五块上好的方糖，公爵总是欣然饮下，然后伸出手捏捏他的屁股。

夕阳带来的金光可以取悦老公爵，却不能取悦这个府邸的新主人，剛将这处书房封闭，此间数年，连照看打扫都是不曾有的。

管家领着几个仆人，吩咐他们着手收拾这被撕掉封锁的书房，他退出门外，自觉胸膛里的器官经受不起这漫天尘埃。

堂本剛这日起得稍晚些，待他用过午饭，这一方书房已经被收拾得干干净净，他平常用的颜料画具之类的东西，都被转移到里面。他在里头晃悠了一圈，命仆人搬走了书架旁边的小柜子。

“里面的东西全部取出来烧掉，剩下的柜子任你处置。”

白色的柜子离开视线之后剛松了一口气，这柜子看得他心慌，刺眼的白色令他想到当年老公爵那张苍白松垮的脸。柜子里头除了几根鞭子和粗绳之外别无他物，如今随火化了，也许就能连着那些回忆一起带走。

将滑到臂弯的蕾丝披肩扯好，剛走近窗户，一拧把手，琉璃窗外的空气和光亮迫不及待地占据了里头的空间，这一切从未如此怡人，戴着镶嵌着红宝石的戒指的手搭在窗台，他向下望去，那扇暗红色的门就在视线范围。

这就是心情愉悦的由头。

他站在窗前好一会儿才转身坐到了桌前，黑色皮夹的扣子嘀嗒一声解开，里头的一沓纸张就呈现在面前，这是近几个月的画。抽出一张，上面是尚未完成的画像——一截拿着缰绳的手。

忽然的大风将他面前的画纸吹起又胡乱地降落，目睹这景象的仆人急忙道歉。

“抱歉，公爵夫人，我方才在这里留了一个水桶，我没想到一开门……”

“没事，你出去吧，我来收拾就好了。”

“对不起夫人，对不起……”

“出去。”

仆人取了门边的水桶，怯怯的转身离开。

“等等。”

“夫人有什么吩咐？”

“以后任何由我闭上的房间，除了有我的命令，都不许随意打开。”

“是。”

★★★

质地优良的白纸上画着一个拿着口琴衣衫不整的男人，这个男人不是别人，正是拿着这张纸的光一。他打扫完马厩，才洗净了一身的恼人气味，正想回去读读夫人给自己的那本书，却在地上拾到了这个。书已经被主人翻厚了，夫人用那本书夹着乐谱交给自己的时候，说期待下次出行能给他讲讲读后感受。

他拿着画纸看了又看，抬头注意到敞开的窗户，本想上门交还，又转身进了房间，从抽屉里取出一条叠的方正的淡蓝色的丝巾。他出门前自己端详了镜中的自己，最顶上的纽扣也扣得整整齐齐。

他穿过空地，经过走廊，踏上了楼梯，每一步都那样的坚定，只有心在不安分地乱蹦。

剛在房间内听到敲门声的时候，正站在画架前迟迟动不了笔。

“谁？”

“夫人，是我，光一。”

“进来。”

看到他手上的丝巾和画纸的时候，剛嘴角隐秘地上扬。

“夫人，这是你落下的东西。”

“你来得正好。”剛端起桌上的一盘葡萄呈到光一面前，“我想让你当我的模特。”

接受要求的光一端坐在皮质黑沙发的中央，腰板挺直，手放在膝盖上，目不转睛地看着书架的一点。丝巾和画纸放在桌上，剛的披肩也在，剛手拿画笔，瞟向光一，又回头看看自己手里的画板。

剛没有下笔，他步向局促的光一，裙摆划过他搭在膝盖上的手，他弯下腰问光一。

“你在紧张，是我让你感到紧张吗？”

靠近的热度和香气搅乱了他的呼吸，“不，夫人，我之前从来没有……做过模特。”

“光一，你是我画过最漂亮的模特，你可以做任何你觉得自在的姿势。”剛说着，手指抚过他的下颚轮廓，然后后退，回到画架前。

最漂亮这个词用在自己身上，光一诚惶诚恐。年幼时邻里曾这么夸他，说他比女孩子还要漂亮，他的父亲对此很不满意，咒骂他继承了母亲的娇媚相。父亲去世的时候他才十三岁，体型高大的父亲倒在自己面前，手里还攥着半支鸦片酒。于是他成了邻街邮差的养子，之后真成了送信的之后，整日风尘仆仆的，也没人再说他漂亮。

往事幻影般闪过脑内，光一倚在沙发背上出了神，他心头蒙有阴霾。

剛见状再次掷下画笔，拾起葡萄咬下了一个，酸甜的汁水在口腔中四溅。

“光一，今晚东区大剧院有一出新戏，我邀请你坐在我旁边。”

“可是夫人，我只是一个马车夫。”

“我觉得这新戏你会喜欢。”

沙发之上，剛将葡萄递到光一嘴边，对着那明亮双眸，光一轻启双唇咬下了一个。

“我会喜欢的，夫人。”

银色的盘子放到了光一的大腿之上，新鲜的紫色葡萄还凝着水珠。剛敞开的领口，那凝脂般的肩膀，也镶嵌着一颗漂亮的小葡萄。

★★★

盘起的长发上戴着一顶紫色的小圆帽，以珍珠和黑纱装饰，齐胸的长裙的外头还套一件黑色的短外套，香粉让本就白皙的他看上去近乎无血色的苍白，左脸颊靠近眼尾的地方，画了一颗心形的痣。

他给了门口的侍童两个硬币，马车便被牵走，他挽着穿上绅士服装的光一的手臂，从容地走进剧院，似乎这一切顺理成章。

无数的白色蜡烛将剧院照亮，光一随剛上了二楼，这些红色的隔间中，有一个在今晚属于他们。

他们走的每一步都吸引着在场人的目光，他们都在好奇，这位站在威尔公爵夫人旁边的男人究竟是谁，这其中，难免有些不能启齿的肮脏念头。

在乐声中幕布徐徐拉起，伶人们面向观众鞠了一躬，戏就此开始。

为首的男主人公声音婉转动听，在为家产斗争死去的爱人悲伤。光一剥去了栗子的外壳，淡黄色的果仁放到了剛的掌心，剛接过来，却塞到了光一的嘴里。

“你觉得怎么样？”

男主人公跪倒在地，向母亲请求将爱人的尸骨葬在自家陵园，一楼的观众席传来了低声哭泣的声音。

“我觉得不值得，他们为了保持这清亮的嗓音，不惜动了刀子。”

“可这剧院里头的观众，都觉得这是为了艺术必要的牺牲。瞧，还有人为此流了泪。”

“夫人，恕我直言，这是狗屁艺术。迫害年幼的孩童，训练他们成为他人的观赏玩物，他们应该下地狱。”

听着光一的慷慨陈词，剛微笑着咽下杯中的红茶。此时，包厢的帘布被掀开，一个仆人模样的人进来，递给剛一张纸条。“查理大人说随时恭候。”他一说完，便离开了包厢。

剛展开纸条一看，舌头顶了顶脸颊，将其递到光一面前。

[威尔夫人，一百枚金币，到后庭寻一辆系着四匹红棕色骏马的黑色马车，我给你留了坚硬的长棍。]

“他们怎么可以这么羞辱你！”光一才明白为何那日连几个低贱的车夫都敢用这样轻浮的语气谈论公爵夫人，原是主人家做的的好榜样。

“在肮脏的小巷里为了两个硬币张开大腿的娼妓，和这在变声期之前被剥夺器官的伶人，我实际上跟他们没什么两样。给我递这种纸条的人不是第一个，也不是最后一个，我不过是一个寡妇，在他们眼里，是一个待价而沽的娼妓。就算是在府里对我毕恭毕敬的那些人，也是这么觉得的。”

“不，夫人，你是这世上最耀眼的宝石，任何人都不能将你糟蹋侮辱。”

剛嬉笑起来，他笑得胸膛起伏，圆帽上的珍珠打着颤。“光一，你真的怎么觉得？”

“我是认真的。”

目光如炬，这样的坚定表情剛曾见过的。前年有个刚成年不久的小男生，拿着一盒珠宝跪在自己面前，也是这么看着他，说想要娶他回家，后来被家人寻上来，在他厅堂里大声咒骂他是个不要脸的蛊惑人心的妖物。

那男生被家仆架起来的时候双腿乱蹬，哭喊着他就要威尔夫人，只两声就没影了，他毕竟还是个不能断零花钱的孩子。

或许是光一与之前打交道的人身份不一样，又或许是因为长了一张比其他人优越得多的脸，出自他的表情和话语显得更为可信。

但是没有关系，如何便如何，这个男人的陪伴让他愉悦。剛抽过光一手中捏着的纸条撕得粉碎。

“你想要离开这个地方吗？”剛询问。

“夫人去哪我便去哪。”

“如果我要跳河呢？”

“我会垫在夫人身下。”

“你可真是满嘴谎言。”剛取起一颗板栗，扔到光一怀里，起身掀开帘布离开包厢。光一跟在他后头，穿行在光线灰暗的走廊和楼梯中，一路走到停放马车的院子。在步向自家马车的途中，一声尖锐的口哨吸引了注意力。

四匹红棕色骏马拉着的车厢里，查理对着俩人喊，“甩掉那个乡下小子，我的提议依然有效！”

剛翻了一个白眼，并不理睬，光一却忿忿不平地回话，“这位大人，你该去打听打听，你在跟谁抢这位美丽夫人的青睐！”

那边没了声。

到底是有些年岁，与世间普遍认知的包养男孩有些偏差，打扮过的光一对于他们这些人来说虽然是生脸，加上这铿锵有力的气势，谁不敢打包票说他不会是哪个外乡来的富贵之人。

上车的时候，剛扯住他衣角，“先陪我在车里坐一会儿。”

马车被拴在栏杆上，车灯里的蜡烛还有长长的一段，车夫和他的主人坐在里头，主人倚在车夫的肩上，舒了一大口气。

“你就不怕查理真的去查你是谁？”

“反正今晚先唬住了。”夫人总是这样不避讳与自己亲近，让他嗓子发干。他不是没见过穷苦小子被富人看上然后成为情人的故事，可是没有人告诉他，这个富人会是这样知性又美艳的公爵夫人。他不敢越矩，生怕轻薄了夫人。

也许夫人只是缺个说话的人而已。

剛伸手抹去车窗上的一点水渍，漫不经心地说，“光一，你在外头，有没有喜欢的人？”

“没有。”

“一次都没有吗？”

“没有，应该缘分不够吧。”

随后陷入沉默，剛直起身，朝向光一，光线朦胧，双方眼里看的并不真切。

“如果是我呢？你想要我成为你的爱人吗？”

目光尤为明亮。

“如果我有这个荣幸的话，夫人，没有人会拒绝你。”

“嘘，不要叫我夫人，我不喜欢别人叫我夫人。我是剛，堂本刚。”

“剛。”

剛伸手捧着光一的脸，睫毛如飞蝶般上下颤动。已经多少年没有人叫过他的名字了，实在记不清，成为他人的所有物多年，所有人都只记得他是谁的所有物，甚至包括他自己都是这么觉得的。

更何况，面前这个人称呼他的名字时，声音似是有魔力，令他些许混沌。

剛嘴唇微张，贴上了光一的唇。干燥又湿润，混着栗子的焦香和烟草的苦涩，这个吻并不香甜。一个多小时前刚下了雨，地上还淌着污水，马匹在前头忽然移动脚步，车厢随之荡了荡。这附近不算僻静，离他们不过数十步之遥的地方，就是一条行车众多的街巷，但凡靠近便会看到相拥的两人。

穹顶挂着的星辰被尚未驱散的薄薄云层所遮掩。

光一眼帘低垂，托着剛的后脑，主动吻了上去。才发觉爱欲的藤蔓以鲜血为汲取的养分，已缠绕心脏肺腑。倏地剛仓促结束了这个吻，用衣袖抹了抹嘴角。

“流口水了。”语调轻软，比起埋怨更似撒娇。剛的脸颊圆圆鼓鼓的，光一没忍住，恶作剧地偷袭了他的脸颊。

“你该工作了。”语气瞬间转冷，剛打断了光一的旖旎心思，往边上移了移。

被逐出车厢的光一回归本职，马车行驶了一段，光一试探着喊了一声。“剛？”

剛应了一声。

“剛，”简单的三个字节读来却有莫名的快活。“所有意图伤害你的人都会付出代价的。”

“嗯。”窗外看去，雨后的街道显得更为阴暗肮脏，剛摘下了头上累赘的小圆帽，“有人已经付出过代价了。”

★★★

赠予的礼服整齐悬挂在门边的架子上，光一用毛巾擦拭过脸庞，镜子里映着自己，他伸手摩挲自己的唇，陷入了澎湃。

剛身穿睡袍站在书房的窗户前，那扇暗红色门闭上，他便关上窗，踱回自己的卧室。

画板上，画了那盘葡萄，还有模特那套着马裤的大腿。

这一夜，尚未有人知道这段关系将要被引向何处。

tbc 

KT   
马车夫＊丧偶公爵夫人  
无责任的完全虚构

——————————

褐色的木桌子缺了一角，上面有一圈圈痕迹，造成痕迹的可能是香烟灼伤，可能是酒精腐蚀，也可能是在这个地方发生的某次打斗。这张木桌子上摆着两杯朗姆酒和一盘炸猪皮，木杯也带着划痕，握着木杯的堂本光一正应付着热情的朋友——一个漂亮的女孩子，她是常驻在酒馆里的，价钱合适的话，后巷就有她的房间。

堂本剛捧着一边脸，在对面看着他们笑谈。堂本剛今晚换了装扮，他用圆帽藏住了他的长发，穿上了男式衬衫和马甲，他不得不承认，他可太想念穿裤子的感觉了。无论性别，只要他是还是公爵府上的夫人，他就要束好腰穿上裙子打扮妥当出现在他人的眼前，因为这样才符合规矩。

酒馆内吵吵闹闹的，空气里混着酒味烟味食物味以及人们身上的体味，可堂本剛并不觉得讨厌，比起俱乐部里虚伪的逢迎和各式香粉香水的味道，这里的氛围更能让他感受到自由。

对话中得知女孩子应该叫莉丝，莉丝摆弄了一下头上插着的那根粉色羽毛，面向堂本剛，“所以，你不跟我介绍一下你带来的朋友吗？瞧这小脸蛋，看上去软乎乎的，可真招人喜欢！”

焦点突然转移到自己身上，剛一时不知道怎么回应。

“我这朋友认生，你就别招惹他了。”

“我可就偏偏要逗逗他。”莉丝起了兴致，想要一探究竟，只是邻座向她吹口哨说有熟客找，她便放弃了继续对话去接客了。

莉丝牵着客人的领带消失在门口，才让面对面的两人可以独处。

“她是你朋友？”

“对，莉丝她经常在到邮局寄些衣服之类的给留在家里的女儿，一来二往就熟悉了。”

“如果什么时候她遇上什么麻烦的话，可以让她来找我。”

“那我就先替她谢谢夫人。”

“我说了不要叫我夫人。”堂本剛双手捧起酒杯轻轻呷了一口，只几滴湿润的程度，就放下酒杯。

“好，谢谢剛。”

盛装着炸猪皮的盘子很快见了底，剛似乎特别喜欢这香香脆脆的所谓平民食物。

“我喜欢她头上的那根羽毛，或许我也该买一个。”

“那是我送她的。”光一喝着酒，定睛一看发现剛的笑容凝住了，放下酒杯咳嗽起来，手慌张地摆着，“不是不是，我是在街上看见那羽毛好看买下的，自己用不上就给她了，我不是，我没有，那个……”

剛不言语，他喜欢看他慌张的模样。被注视的光一将杯中的酒一饮而尽，仍觉得口渴，剛便将自己的酒杯向他一推。他稍有迟疑，却只一瞬就捧起酒杯凑到嘴边。眼看杯中的液体在光一手里少了一半，剛觉得这酒倒像是自己喝了似的。

他的手就放在桌上，堂本光一的也是，他们的手很像，大小和肤色，甚至骨节的突出程度都类似，光一伸手握住他的手，剛抬眼，就听到了光一声音轻柔地问他，“要不我们出去走走吧。”

夜晚的清风，应是能吹散燥热的。

★★★

时间拨回到这日的早晨。

外头有吵闹声，令剛比往常更早起了一些。早餐时询问仆人，她说是管家跟堂本光一起了争执，再细问就说是在马厩那边有一匹马让管家不愉快了。剛抻了抻报纸，“这管家无缘无故去什么马厩啊？”

“这个我也不知道。”

报纸上有一面报道说区内的执政法官被辞退了，他记得，先前他曾起诉过查理大人，如今被辞退并不意外，只是看着心里难免闷闷的。

“堂本光一现在在哪？”

“应该是在花园，管家好像罚他去捡树枝了。”

“我雇堂本光一是让他给我驾车的不是捡树枝的！叫堂本光一放下手头的事情来书房找我。”

花园里头的断树枝放眼看去并不多，可光一从前也没做过这种事情，偌大的花园就他一个人收拾，他固然是觉得厌烦的，只是不想忤逆管家，毕竟这种事情他也不想闹到夫人那里去。

管家对他说，以后该离夫人远一些，对于寡居在家的夫人来说，名声已经是一敲即碎，他这种身份再凑上去，简直就是平白给夫人泼了脏水。

他这话说完，正喂着的马闹情绪了，蹄子一蹬踢到管家腰上。他当时笑了，肯定笑了，不然管家怎么会将责任完全归到他头上，指着他鼻子说下午要是让他看到花园有剩一根断树枝的话，他堂本光一立马滚蛋。

这会儿堂本光一走到书房前，嘴角仍带着笑。

他将事情原委告诉堂本剛之后，堂本剛也弯着腰笑了好一阵子。管家他们家几代人都是在威尔公爵府上做事的，从当年进门的时候他便事无巨细的管着堂本剛，他总自恃自己也算是半个贵族，对着年少嫁入这位男夫人昂高了脑袋，现今堂本剛掌了财权，他在自己面前的态度才谦恭了许多。说他幸灾乐祸也好，那样骄傲的管家被马蹄子踢了，实在是滑稽。

收敛了笑意，两个人待在书房里头，望着对方，气氛难免暧昧起来。谁都存了心思，想要再尝尝在车厢里拥吻的味道，只是缺了由头，正暗暗较劲由谁来主动。

其他人或许会说他堂本光一是忌惮堂本剛的公爵夫人身份，但其实不是，他与这府上其他人不一样，他从骨子里缺乏对贵族的敬畏，也不觉得与一个丧偶的夫人一起算什么丑闻。他真正在意的，是堂本剛对他有意无意的勾引，拿着绒毛棒子逗弄他一样，他在堂本剛面前总是那样被动，任由他玩弄在鼓掌，就像只家宠。

“不知今晚你是否有空闲？”

“如果有呢？”

“想要邀请你作伴，这次，去我熟悉的地方。”光一壮着胆提出请求。

“可以。”

★★★

走出酒馆之后并不能寻到想要的新鲜空气，地上淌着腥气的血水——这里靠近码头，每日都会有大批的鲜鱼在街边叫卖。宁静更是没有的，且不谈抛在身后的酒馆里的喧闹，民户家里的拌嘴声，肉/色/交易的喘息声，笼子里鸡鹅鸣叫，间中传来的犬吠……无一不是这里的常态。

路边燃有街灯，他们俩并肩走着，趁着夜色正浓，剛勾住了光一的手指。

这夜他们没有驾马车出行，这一区愿意在夜晚载客的车夫甚少，前行数百步，也不能寻到。入夜之后的此地是罪恶的温床，夜再深些的话，光一也不能保证他能护好剛的周全，他顺势扣紧剛的手，牵着他准备去拜托住在附近的朋友。

开门的男人打着哈欠，看着十指相扣的两人瞬间精神抖擞，他体型高大，衣服敞着，明显是是刚从床上爬起来。他是光一从前的同工，和光一一样被遣散出来，现在转行当了屠夫。

“哟，干嘛呢，我这里可没有地方收留你们这一对小情人。”

“松冈，你的马车还在吗？能不能送我们两个回威尔公爵府？”

“可以。”松冈爽快答应了，他邀两人进来，忙活着穿戴，“你小子可厉害了，才多久不见，对象都找上了。”

光一不予置否，与他闲扯些逸事，也就将话题躲过去了。

★★★

穿男装本是光一的提议，剛的长相本就扎眼，再穿一身华贵的裙子，能在平民区招惹来的都非善类。但就他换上衣服出现在面前那一刻起，光一便知道靠换掉装扮来遮掩魅力确实不大现实，许是这圆帽子太适合他，又或者是天气干燥，这一整个晚上每当自己看向他的时候都会觉得喉咙发干，而酒显然无法抚平这样的渴。

甚至加重了症状。

车内，他们牵着的手已经松开，窗外的风景闪得很快，马蹄声细密，他们的呼吸声却格外清晰。他们靠得很近，热度透过身体相贴的部分传递，借着酒劲的光一伸出手臂搂住剛的肩膀，剛望过去，对上了光一的视线，两相对望，明眸如水。

这样的情况不该接吻吗？

心底有个声音这样怂恿堂本光一。

气息掠过脸颊，随即剛闭上眼睛，光一将一个虔诚的吻落到了他的额头。然后睁开双目的剛抓住了光一的领子，“光一只是想要做到这种程度吗？”

不远处便是威尔公爵府，挂起的门灯颇为醒目。

“松冈，时候不早了，要不你今晚留在府上吧，你可以睡我房间。可以吗？夫人。”光一悄悄地，挠了剛的掌心，引得他咯咯笑。

“对，府上还有空余的房间，先生帮了我们忙，今晚不嫌弃的话就留下吧。”剛说。

松冈才意识到，方才见到的这位顶着精致的娃娃脸的男人，竟就是城里有名的公爵遗孀。关于上流社会的流言蜚语，从热衷厮混玩乐的某些贵族子弟口中传出，再透过娼妓之流，蔓延到看似与之壁垒重重的下等平民区的千家万户。松冈回头瞥了一眼，仅仅是一眼，隔着玻璃他看到传闻中近乎神秘莫测的公爵遗孀，正挨着他的朋友，带着春水初涨般的娇羞。

他简直要为堂本光一拍手喊绝。

“好，谢谢夫人。”过于激动的心情使得松冈差点没用缰绳把马勒死。

★★★

紧跟着房门关闭的声响，背倚门扇的剛被光一勾起了下巴，光一侧过脸，吻了上去，他的双唇是丝绒般的玫瑰花瓣，他双手捧着剛的后脑勺，剛头顶的圆帽在动作中脱落，扎得松垮的长发垂下。

停止亲吻的他们鼻尖相抵，湿热的呼吸蒸腾，他们的手伸进对方的衣物内里，探到对方蒙着薄汗的肌肤。

“我有点害怕。”剛坦言。

虽然今夜会发展到这样的态势实则在剛的意料之中，但是真到这一步，却忍不住惴惴不安。从二十出头的年纪开始他便是公爵夫人，在他仅有经验里，性并不是一件愉悦的事情，那意味着被掠夺、被占用、被羞辱，他的确擅长与人交际调情，可在成为寡妇的这几年，他没有跟其中任何一个人宽衣解带共度春宵。

“今晚也可以什么都不发生。”游移的手抽离，却未后退。

“但我想要它发生。”歪过头，剛沿着光一的左边下颚亲吻，然后衔住他的耳垂。难以自禁，光一的呼吸渐急促，他将剛横抱起，一步步走向房间中央的大床。

胸前的纽扣一个个解开，衣服一件件搭在床沿。剛躺在床上，任由光一伏下身子吮吻他的大腿根，那里的肌肤格外细嫩敏感，他轻轻喟叹，咬住了自己的食指。他觉得自己是一块放在热锅上的黄油，正迅速融化。

“你今天特别好看。”光一侧躺在他身边，在他耳边低语，试探着将一只手指伸入他的后穴。

“是因为我穿了你的衣服？”

“恰恰相反。”

手指轻轻抽插着，剛的双腿磨蹭床单，床单起了皱，一如他们心头的涟漪。

“是因为你什么都没有穿。”

听到答案的剛起身将光一推倒，骑坐到光一身上，握着光一硬挺的性器没入后穴，身体相互嵌合，他扣着光一的手，慢慢地扭动着臀部。

他匀称的背影映在床头的墙上，是模糊的、是起伏着的，是无边的海洋腾起的巨浪。

他抿着唇，剥夺了喘息呻吟溢出唇边的机会。长发垂在脸颊边上，随着动作来回摇荡。

光一把住剛的腰肢，铆足劲儿在甬道内毫无章法地抽插。坐在他身上的剛渐渐泄了力气，趴在他胸前喘着气，耳朵贴着他的心脏，泵动的声响极为清晰。

“你听到了什么？”

剛从他胸膛抬眼看他，杏眼闪着无辜的神采，声音软糯糯地说，“奇怪，好像有人在里面诶。”

在他睫毛震颤的间隙，光一突然觉得，如果能在这一瞬间住进他的眼睛里，该是一件多么美好的事情。

“那可糟糕了，你进了这地方可跑不掉。”光一揉揉他的脑袋，抱着他反压过去。“让我也听听你的。”

亲吻从锁骨落到胸前，光一含住他的左边胸脯，乳珠被舌尖反复逗弄，身下的剛难耐地抖动，重叠的细密的亲吻吮吸，使得空虚的后穴愈发迫切地想念方才被填满的快感。

“光一，光一。”

“嗯？”光一正着迷于他曼妙的躯体。

“干我。”

一声令下，光一将他的双腿分得更开，撅起的臀部仿佛成熟的蜜桃，性器再次进入温热的甬道，他细长的双腿夹住了光一健壮的腰腹，冲击由缓及快，间杂着泄出液体的滋滋声，肉体的交合的声音闷沉又清脆。

交缠的身体随着本能舞动，灵魂极为绚烂，随着腾起的雾气抛到云霄之外。

★★★

缠绵中，物品落地的声响打断了旖旎的心情。

“那是什么？”

“不用管，不过是死人的画像而已。”剛环着光一的脖颈，继续与之亲吻。

积攒的欲望浓重，他们纠缠到凌晨方休。

★★★

这一觉睡到了晌午。

醒来的时候，睡眼朦胧的剛撑着脑袋，摸摸光一蹙起的眉头，难以自禁地轻啄他的脸颊，光一闭着眼睛，一把将剛圈进怀里。

窗外鸟声清脆，阳光穿破了厚重的帘子，光一故意捏了一把剛腰间的肉，结果被他咬了肩膀。

“所以，午餐想吃什么？”

“想吃你。”这一夜的欢愉让光一几乎完全忘却了剛的身份，他嬉闹着爬到剛身上，与之亲热。

忽然响起了一阵敲门声，一把冰冷的声音说，“该用膳了，夫人。”

剛顿时没了兴致，推开光一，爬起床。

“知道了，下去吧。”声音慵懒却透着威严，剛从衣柜随意取出一件白色长袍扔到光一面前，对他说话又转回软糯的腔调，“你穿这个就好了，待会下去跟我一起吃饭。”

“好的。”

待剛换上类似的长袍的时候，光一从后头抱住他，脸颊贴在从长袍过大的领口露出的一截雪白的肌肤，贪婪地吸着他的味道。

“好了，你朋友估计还待在府上呢。”

“对，我都差点忘了。”

“我看你朋友模样挺干练的，要不要留在府上帮我做事。”

“我可以跟他聊聊。”

★★★

两头半圆的长桌，剛和光一坐在一起，尚不能完全理解状况的松冈坐在对面。

管家笔直站在一旁，冷眼看着剛脖子上醒目的红印，清清嗓子，“夫人，我注意到卧室里公爵的画像掉到地上了，我待会吩咐人将它重新挂上加固吧。”

“不需要。”

“可是夫人，那是公爵最喜欢的画像，它必须悬挂在他的卧室。”

“你可以资格对我的卧室指手画脚，而且，你也不能随便进出我的卧室。”

“夫人，管理府上事务是我的责任。”

“你听到我的话了。”剛从头到尾没有看他一眼，“对了，去取些金币过来，这位先生耽搁了一个上午，我该好好谢谢。”

“是的，夫人。”管家握紧了拳，离开了饭厅。

★★★

威尔公爵的墓碑前多了一束鲜花。

tbc

KT  
马场夫*公爵遗孀  
其实此文灵感来自关西男孩pv

————————

不远处的群山间吹来和煦的风，风卷着草屑和花瓣，呼吸怡然，脚下柔软的草地可媲美任何名贵的地毯。剛提着裙摆行走，皮鞋沾到了野草碎屑也丝毫不影响他的晴好心情，他哼唱着儿时学来的小曲，指尖碰到了低飞的蜻蜓。光一的臂弯搭着一件猩红色的外套，外套的主人就在他眼前，眼帘已许久未落下，所有感官都调动起来，他妄想要完整记下这一时刻所有的一切。若果是梦境的话，此间的花草香气和清风拂面，以及挽着他的温热手臂，都会显得没那么不可思议。

这片土地曾是一个马场，场主夫妇因为年迈而无力再经营，已经将马匹贩卖出去，如今眼看着这马场荒废，他们才想着要物色买主，盼着卖个好价钱回乡安度晚年。从这里向东望去，那升着炊烟的小屋便是他们的住所。

“我也好久没有骑过马了。”堂本剛看中了这里，并且已经与场主商量好价钱，这次带上光一前来，是想下最终的决定。

“剛原来还会骑马吗？”光一瞟向拴在车上的马匹，“要不要骑一圈？”

裙子掀起来，将刮破的丝袜团成一堆放到床边，芬芳的草药膏涂在手指上，然后轻柔地触碰他的大腿根，发红的稍稍破皮的大腿根，这清凉的药膏一接触皮肤，他便抖了一抖，嘴里发出嘶嘶的哀鸣。“最讨厌骑马了。”剛撇着嘴嘟囔，接着补了一句，“最讨厌穿丝袜了。”

二楼房间只有一个小小的三角形窗户，为剛擦涂药膏的间隙，还能听到楼下场主夫妇为家务事拌嘴的声音。在外头嚼着草料的马，估计还不知道平常摸着他的鬃毛喊他好孩子的光一，现在正对他恼火着呢。

方才剛骑上了马，马丝毫没有闹，大概是剛身上的味道与光一相似，就这么晃悠了一段，剛忽然策马加速，风在耳边呼啸，下午的阳光灿烂而不炙热，他显然为这久违的奔驰感到快乐。光一把玩着草花，看着乐在其中的剛，又眯着眼看天空，云层有些许厚了，或许他们应该早点返程。

若是来之前有骑马的打算的话，剛可能就不会穿这一身，不会因为这纤薄的丝袜和粗糙的马鞍，伤了细嫩的大腿内侧。

“是你的错。”药膏涂抹均匀，剛抡圆了拳头打在光一的肩膀上。“是你让我上马的！”

“再乱动就要留疤了哦。”

“反正滑溜溜白花花的也不是给我自己看的。”

“那你的意思是给我看的？”

“你要这么说我也没办法反驳。”

窗边长柜上的些许歪扭的小木马出自场主之手，它遮挡了一部分阳光，使得他们接吻的时候，一个变形的小马影子跑在他们脸上。药膏小罐子滚到了狭窄单人床的另一边，他们搂着对方的肩膀，喘息着亲吻，在潮水一发不可收拾之前彼此分开。

食物的香味沿着空气上移，不知什么时候停止了吵闹的场主夫妇高声唤他们下楼吃饭。

水滴打在屋棚的声音并不能被席间谈笑的声音掩盖，场主出门将马匹拉回马厩，回来时抹抹横在脸上的雨痕，用他沙哑的喉咙对两位客人说，“这雨看起来不小，也许今晚你们得留下了。二楼房间从前是我女儿的，虽然小了些，我们一直都有收拾，尽管放心。”

说话的间隙，窗外的雨势愈发大了，阵阵凉意钻进身体，两人下意识地对视，然后接受了场主的建议。

★★★

公爵府所在的都城同样受暴雨侵袭，城中的居民大多禁闭门户，而衣衫褴褛流浪着的人们躲在桥底，陪伴着的湿透的犬只抖起的水滴四溅。巷中提起裤子的水手趁着雨势匆匆逃掉，穿着劣质高跟鞋的娼妇朝着他喊叫，佯装要追，看着对方消失在朦胧雨水中，她抛着手中的水手的钱袋暗骂一声活该。

管家撑着一把浓黑的雨伞，再次探访威尔公爵葬身的陵园。墓碑看上去仍新净，放在前头的花已经败落了，管家将花踢到一边，对着墓碑啐了一口唾沫。

“你看看你，一点用都没有，这么多年了，连驯服个小男孩都做不到。”

雨水沾湿了他的裤脚，他蹲下描摹着墓碑上的字。

“真想让你看看他现在的浪荡样子。”

笑声阴寒，他沿着石板路，一步步离开了陵园。

★★★

这雨又断断续续下了一整夜，房间里燃起了蜡烛，微弱的火光实在是费眼力，光一趁着剛熟睡，分开了他的双腿，轻轻触碰那擦伤的地方，见他没有反应，便取来药膏往上面开始抹。

光一忍不住开始咽口水，脑袋跟着燥热起来，剛熟睡的时候嘴是上翘的，还能看到流淌在嘴角的几滴涎液，微卷的长发搭在脸颊边上，他孩童般的神态，却混着难以言语表达的性感……自从酒吧回来的那夜以后，他们统共做过两次，一次是在书房的皮沙发上，赤裸的身体磨蹭着微凉的沙发皮，画架在混乱中被推倒，惊了窗外枝头的麻雀，另一次是在钢琴边上，剛一手打在琴键上，乐声轰隆。

他觉得他们像是爱人，熬得浓稠的糖浆，滚烫的向空中洒去，冷却成了滴滴硬糖，落到了温水里。可是他们怎么可以是爱人，他不过是公爵夫人的仆人，哪有仆人是主人的爱人的道理。

但是神啊，我想要成为他的爱人。

恍惚间，手就没了轻重。

“光一？”剛慵懒的声音传来，“你在做什么？”

在夜间趁着对方熟睡抚摸他的大腿根，怎么看都不对劲。

“这不明天要回去了嘛，多换几次药好得快些。”

“接吻吗？”

这样的建议云雾似的，只一张嘴便飘了出来。剛想他大概爱极了这一张漂亮的脸蛋，光一肯定是知道自己是漂亮的，即使他总是表现得不知道一样，但内心深处，他肯定清楚得很，外表无辜但是心如水镜的，真叫人欲罢不能。浓稠的凌晨的吻，剛扒住光一的后背，衣衫被抓出了褶皱。今夜仅仅可以进行到这一步，无论是出于对房子主人的尊重还是顾忌那腿间的擦伤。绝对是光一的错，若不是他在半夜对他上手，他如何会有那样疯狂的梦，如何会在睁眼的第一时间，就是想要吻上他的唇。

“趁着我不怎么清醒，我可以实现你的一个愿望，你想要什么？”

天上的星辰也许不可以，地下的宝藏也许不可以，但是他可以给光一一片土地、一个房子，或者一笔足够他创一片事业的资金。

“什么都可以吗？”

“在我能力范围内。”

“那……” 十指交叉，掌心格外温暖。“我想要你成为我的爱人，真正的爱人。”说的时候耳朵特别热，脑袋嗡嗡响。“可以吗？”

“我以为你明白，”

“光一，”

“已经实现的愿望是不能许第二次的。”

光一的脸颊挂着晶亮的，他本人坚称是太困了才流出来的东西。

tbc

发现自己逐渐鸽化


	2. 05

KT   
公爵遗孀*马车夫

  
作者：shu ge la di

  
＊

  
被丢弃的画像中人会化为厉鬼，换上血色的新衣，在夜深之时扼住你的喉咙，撬开你的头盖，往里灌入半凝固的臭腥汁液。

  
尽管睁大你的眼睛吧，呼吸已经快要停滞了，心跳似乎在加速，可是响声下一秒就要永远消失了吧。

  
拥有乌黑双眼的瓷娃娃，他的长发被一根干枯的手指绕着，随后被拥入怀中。

  
嘘，不要哭泣，不要求救，这是你的命运，请坦然接受。

  
烧得通红的烙铁头，轻轻压在瓷娃娃的脸上，清脆的碎裂声，施行人瞬间爆发出的亢奋笑声极其刺耳。窗口的水晶风铃抖动，为他心爱的娃娃敲起丧钟。

  
＊

  
台下聚集的民众，并不知真相，望着绞刑架上的落难的漂亮夫人，生出了些幸灾乐祸的心态，起哄着要除之而后快。

  
行刑人将粗大的麻绳套在他的脖子上。烈日下汗水湿润，泪腺却干涸，他的双手被牢牢束缚，再过一会儿，他将双脚离地，在万双眼睛的见证下被处死。

  
完全闭上眼睛之前，有人突然握紧他的手。

  
“剛。”行刑人的面容恍惚间变成了光一，拍拍他的脸，“醒醒。”

  
醒醒。

  
剛茫然地看着他，只觉得热，投掷到柴火堆一般。他想起小时候很喜欢搬张小板凳坐在火炉前，看那熊熊燃烧的火焰和吱吱呀呀迸发的小火花，父亲总会惊恐地将他抱起来，指着他脑袋训斥他。

  
可是父亲，为什么每次到了真的危险的时候，你没有带着我离开？

  
“剛！”光一掐了一把他的脸蛋。

  
“疼！”

  
“是不是做噩梦了？”

  
剛爬到光一怀里，倚着他的胸膛松了口气，“做了奇怪的梦。”

  
夏夜的床褥积攒太多热度，哪怕只是一层薄丝绸，盖在身上都嫌燥热。睡前还见光一穿好睡袍，现在已一丝不挂，脸颊贴近胸膛，内里的泵动着的，到底是不是正在酝酿着爆发的火山。剛支起身，捏着胸前的系带的一端，轻轻抽动，随即敞露的，是蒙了细汗的胸口肌肤，他抬眼看着靠着床头坐起来的光一，嘴巴微张，却没有言语。光一将他的发丝挽到耳后，吻上鼻尖，与此同时手顺着袍子敞开的地方，抚过他的肩背，袍子便被推到腰间。

  
“你梦到了什么？”

  
“无聊的噩梦罢了。”

  
从锁骨开始，剛吻过光一的肌肤，在颈侧咬了一口，尖锐的小虎牙带来的痛楚更类似于痒，光一忍不住笑了。

  
丝质睡袍仍垂在腰间，剛张开腿跨坐在光一的身上，食指放在他下巴底下，将他的脸抬起，“  
好笑吗？让我看看你的能耐。”

  
上帝画剛这张脸的时候，每一笔的线条都是圆润柔和的，却又极为精致，此刻居高临下地看着他，竟透着神圣的威严。

  
而他的下身正在亵渎神圣。

  
胀大的性器与抬起的蜜臀相接，光一没能忍住，直接深入的性器将甬道撑开，上一秒还云淡风轻的剛，蹙眉惊呼：“慢点，慢点，不要用力!”

  
双手托着他的屁股，性器抽离，又重新进入，光一揉搓着他后穴周围紧绷的肌肉，小幅度地抽插着，剛随着动作，轻轻地喘。

  
对不起，亲爱的剛，即使你才从噩梦中苏醒，我还是想要你在我耳边哭泣。

  
光一将他压倒，把双腿分得更开，舌尖撬开他的双唇，猛烈的亲吻没有任何章法可言，每一下的挺进都尽可能深入，性器在内里搅动、摇晃 ，被占据了口舌的剛呻吟不得，只呜呜地响，他的前端隔着丝绸在光一的腹肌上磨蹭，他把住光一的上臂，随着光一抽插的节奏抓握。

  
到底是，器官的摩擦使人快活，还是看着他在自己身下没有办法抗拒的可怜又情动的模样叫人销魂，此刻想……

  
腾雾上云霄。

  
“明天还有舞会……”终于重新获得说话能力的剛开始为光一的表现害怕了，他的小光一最近越来越大胆了，放任的话，或许明天会因为腰背酸痛起不来床。

  
光一倒是真的不管不顾了，舞会上要是有人投来怀疑的眼光，他就瞪回去，或许，索性在众人面前亲他，再带他逃离现场。

  
“今晚特别热吧。”光一摩挲着他的脸颊，擦去他额头的汗珠，倏然将性器抽离，把剛整个横抱起来。

  
“你干嘛！”

  
“带你吹吹风。”

  
拉开遮挡窗户的薄帘，琉璃窗扇被推得更开，迎面有清风，可只能带来半分清凉，被放下的剛手撑着窗台，跪在窗边的沙发上，碍事的袍子此刻已经到了房间的另一头。光一掰开他的臀部，扶着性器再次深入，剛的肩胛骨在月光下如花间扇动翅膀的蝶，他舔舐着剛的后背，甚至渐渐开始咬，力度不算小，留下的印迹浅浅深深，剛嗔着要他别太过分。

  
手指伸到剛的嘴里，他顺从地吮吸，然后光一突然加速，击打得相交的地方水声四溅，清脆的碰撞声下，剛难以自制地淫叫，数番顶弄之后呻吟声带上了哭腔。

  
＊

  
管家把破碎的娃娃放到一边，他被传来的时隐时现的声音所吸引，他跑到楼下，一路到了主卧窗台下的树丛边上。

  
他看到在自己面前总是那样高傲的夫人，在那个卑贱的奴仆身下，沐浴着月光，正纵情欢淫。

  
而在楼下怒目的自己，完全没有被沉浸的欲海他们注意到。

  
不可饶恕，不可饶恕。

  
公爵得不到的，就该是他的，绝不是这乡下野小子能独占的。

  
他的瓷娃娃，就算毁也要毁在他手里。

  
＊

  
“回床上好不好？”

  
没有射到里头，白液正缓慢地在剛的大腿内侧往下流动，剛前端的清液滴滴答答，他软了腰身，瘫坐在沙发。

  
光一伸手要抱他，他又摆摆手拒绝。

  
“窗帘。”

  
拉好窗帘再靠近亲亲他的脸蛋，在他耳边低声怂恿，“剛，再来一次吧。”

  
没能来得及拒绝，被扛回床上的剛腰背才碰到床铺，光一便俯身上来，揉搓着他的胸部将他亲吻，又困又亢奋的剛迷迷糊糊地迎合着，直到昂扬的性器进入，他才惊觉原来这不是做完之后的温存。

  
他勤恳卖力的马车夫，再一次将他开垦。

  
“轻一点……”这样说着的他，正绷直脚背在光一身下震颤，泪水淌着，忽然意识到了什么，于是吸吸鼻子，在他耳边说：

  
“つよ最喜欢にいさん了。”

  
火山，爆发了。

  
于是今夜剩下的时间里，剛趴在床上熟睡，而光一瞪着眼睛看着天花。

  
脑袋里循循环环着那一句软软带着哭腔的つよ最喜欢にいさん了。

  
あっ，光一摸着自己的心脏，无法平静。

  
*

  
执政官上门的时候，小方桌上的纸牌还没收拾好。

  
“哟，长官，新上任这么久还没有拜访过，实在是不好意思呢，怎么劳烦您亲自上门？”

  
红茶尚温，他抿了一口，坐在长椅上抬眼看着这位新执政官。

  
“威尔夫人，久仰大名，这次登门叨扰，实在是有要事商讨。”

  
“您先请坐。”

  
tbc


End file.
